Labyrinth and the Moon| Love's Revenge
by Wacky Irish Penguin Fan
Summary: A small asking of a favor if you replt in a review. DARIEN BASHING!!!!!!


****

*opening scene is in a white room with various weapons hanging from various shelves as four woman are seen browsing them. Then all you hear is the squeal of happiness*

Computer voice: Ten minutes before the Bashing Olympics begin!

Allora: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

Onyx: *rattles off the various weapons in her carte and the ammo*

Song: LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

Black Magic: If you can't guess, then that is odd. The sugar happy author is so hyper on sugar that the DARIEN BASHING GAMES WILL BEGIN IN TEN MINUTES!

*all cheer in excitement*

Black Magic: Don't forget your sugar and pixy stixs!

*Ten minutes pass as warrior dressed and weapon women walk towards the story with a grin*

All: Let the GAMES BEGIN!

*Disappear as author grins evilly*

Black Magic's Voice: First Battle! Let's go--- can't tell you yet. *laughs a bit*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Labyrinth and the Crystal Moon

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me but they're new personalities do! Only various names that don't pertain to either are mine also. Ask permission for using my characters or else I will be mad, but can't do nothing. I hate disclaimers and suck at them so scroll down to start reading.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Insert smiling from the author and check out the subtitle for this chapter/part*

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Love's Revenge- Darien versus Jareth/Eternity

****

Serenity stayed in Tokyo but only smiled when the scouts got their butts kicked. She would battle them soon. She smiled at the thoughts of killing Darien. Her grin widened as she walked off. That would be a time she needs to tape record. She laughed to her self before going off to her apartment.

_A young girl sat on a hill over looking a maze of some sort. She wore a silver gown, that pooled around her legs. The front was a scoop neckline as two round silver sleeves were on her shoulders. Around her bust was gold circles as under it was rows of perils. Glowing on her forehead was a gold starburst. Her hair was silver also and was up in star balls on each side of her head as her hair rested on her gown. Her name was Eternity._

Princess Eternity sat watching the beautiful Moon as a figure came up behind her with something in his gloved hand. It looked like a dream crystal. Then the other gloved hand came up and tapped her on the shoulder as she jumped. "Ack!" she shouted turning to face a pale blonde man in black. A silver pendent stood out around his neck as she smiled and got up. "Jareth! I missed you." she said hugging him as he wrapped her waist and swung her around, the orb still in his hand.

"I missed you to love." he replied kissing her passionately as her arms went around his neck.

"I have bad news." she said sadly as he let her feet touch the ground and tears were in her beautiful dark blue eyes. "I have to return to the Moon Kingdom. Something bad is going to happen but I will always love you no matter what."

"I'm sorry you have to go, love. But take this crystal as a symbol of our love till we meet again." he said handing her the Silver Crystal, the orb that was in his hand.

"A Silver Crystal?" she asked as it floated between her open hands.

"The Silver Imperium Crystal, it will only work for you and your pure heart and love. It will draw form your life force, but that is the only draw back." he said as she felt the heat of it's power and then gripped it tightly in her right hand.

She threw her arms around his neck in a hug as if it was the end of the world. "I will return. I promise you, no one will ever have the love I express for you now." she said kissing him as the crystal in her right hand glowed brightly.

*~*~*~

The Moon Kingdom was doomed. Princess Eternity was already gone as Queen Serenity sent them in to the future. She erased Eternity of her memories. She gave her back the friendship of the court and Darien as her lover. She never knew what would happen. "Be free." she whispered to them as eternity struggled against the losing of her memories and love.

In her hands she grasped the silver crystal, the symbol of her love and Jareth's love. **Jareth find me please. I will always remember you. Even against this.** she said as the crystal glowed as they disappeared in to space and she lost everything but the Crystal. Her memories.

Serenity and Jareth snapped awake in different places. Each were sweating and panting as they recalled the dreams. Serenity looked around before going out of her window to find a quiet spot to think away from her apartment, another words she went looking for a nice fight. (Hint, hint. Think weapons and the intro to this.)

Darien was storming thorough Fairview Park as the Scouts stood by the lake waiting for him. He was going to give her a piece of his mind one way or another. "Meatball Brains, late again?" he asked as they smirked. Lita was the only one turned from them and smiled as she remembered what Serenity told her.

"Okay you Bastard, show you fucking face so I whip that egotistical smirk from it. Also to hurt you damn pride." a enraged voice shouted as Sailor Moon, not Sailor Crystal Moon yet, stood ready to fight.

"Be my guest you crybaby." he retorted weakly as she smirk then laughed.

He then transformed in to the very weak Tuxedo Mask as she smirked. She then charged at him taking him down in a single kick and drilled in to his stomach punches occasionally hitting him in the face.

Pausing a second she kneed him in the groin and then stood up as he rolled on the ground before trying to throw a rose at her. She raised her hand as the rose disappeared. "Your roses won't work now." she smiled pulling off her tiara. "Moon Tiara Destruction!" she yelled as it cut him terribly. "I'll leave mercy until my love can have his revenge if he wants."

Tuxedo Mask got up and charged, badly wounded to all the cheers in the audience (not the scouts). She high kicked him and then pulled out a staff form thin air and bashed him in the head and other places as he lay crumpled on the ground. "Insult me you weakling, you get fried."

"Oww." he said as she walked away triumphant as various paparazzi were filming this in the trees and bushes as Sailor Moon smiled and disappeared.

Filing from the bushes all gasped as them started to ask questions to the fallen idiot. The Scouts snuck away as the headline would read "**TUXEDO MASK- WEAK OR STRONG?**'.

Jareth sat on his throne, one leg over a arm and leg straight in front of him. Goblins ran around as he watched the 'Bashing of Tuxedo Mask'. "Interesting this woman." he whispered as the orb in his gloved hand disappeared and he went off to Tokyo.

A week later, Tuxedo mask did not show his face as the Scouts fought the new enemy, Prince Diamond's Twin Brother Prince Opal. He wanted Princess Eternity as Sailor Crystal l Moon fought against him and the scouts and Tuxedo Mask got beat on by various wise cracks. Jareth had been watched a fight as Sailor Crystal Moon got overwhelmed by the four demons she had called on the Silver Imperium Crystal.

He smiled and seen that she was still alive. "I have had it!" she shouted to the sky as she raised the crystal above her head and the scouts watched in horror at what she could do.

"What are you doing?" a demon hissed with a smile as she brought it down in front of her.

"Eternity Cosmic CRYSTAL!" she shouted as a silver glow over took her. Darien watched afraid to show his beaten up face.

Serenity had transformed in to Princess Eternity. She had a long ankle length silver gown, it was just like Neo-Queen Serenity's. Her hair flowed behind her as the crystal was on a staff with the symbol of the Labyrinth on it. "I am the Princess Eternity, you will face your punishment." she said in a silvery voice as the staff and crystal glowed.

"It can't be!" the demons and Opal shouted amazed, Opal appeared during the transformation of the Princess.

"Eternity Cosmic Halation!" she shouted as the demons were gone and Opal was weakened.

Tuxedo mask then jumped down to face her as she batted him away like a piece of paper. Opal disappeared with a vow of returning as Jareth came out of his spot to see Princess Eternity. "Jareth!" she shouted gripping the staff as she ran and hugged him like old times.

"Eternity." he whispered in to her soft hair as she smiled and buried her face in his neck.

"I missed you love." she whispered in his ear as Tuxedo Mask got up and seen this.

"Let me deal with him love." Jareth told her as she released him and he went to fight Tuxedo Mask.

****

To be honest. Insert your own fight scene with all the anger you have against Darien/Tuxedo Mask/ Prince Edymion. Write one in the review and I will place the best few here with your name on it.

Twenty minutes later Tuxedo Mask was very well beat up and laying before the lovers. "Where should we send him?" Eternity asked cuddling in to her lovers embrace.

"The Bog of Eternal Stench?" he suggested as she smiled.

"Sounds good to me." she agreed as he disappeared, the scouts looked at them as they went off.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mars said eyeing the guy as the two disappeared in to the shadows.

"They look cute together!" Jupiter protested as the rest agreed.

"I wish I had a man like that. How can she get all the good ones?!" Venus exclaimed as they walked off.

"Her pure heart and cheerful attitude." Mercury replied with a frown as she remembered how they treated her and what caused her change.

"You guys did that to her. Not me." Jupiter protested as they agreed.

Jareth and Eternity sat peacefully in the Goblin Castle watching the Moon like old times. "I am glad to have you back." he said kissing her as she smiled and returned it.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*It is Tokyo as a Darien wanna-be was running thorough trying to escape the armored up and weapons down women*

BM: OLY OLY OXEN FREE!!

Song: COME out come out wherever you are.

Allora: Be very very quite, I'm hunting Dawiens.

*all are tiptoeing and arming their guns. BM jumps out with a machine gun as the Darien dodges and get's hit by various crossbow arrows and bullets.*

All: HATCHA!!

Bm: He is down for the count!

Song: DEATH TO DARIEN AND BASHING TO HIM BEFORE THAT!

Onyx: Agreed.

Allora: WHOA WHOA!

Chibi Black Magic (sane one): They re on a hunt so I can't stop them. I hope you enjoyed my Insane selves story and review it with your fighting entrée. I welcome them all and you will get FULL credit for it. I hope you understand and enter. Thanks everybody!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jade: Looks like our Anime selves are at it again.

Raven: Yeah. Go them in the Darien bashing.

Onyx: We should meet them.

Sarah: Yeah. Next part, the last part, we can. Right now popcorn and sweets for the recall!

*all sit down as various movie theater food appears*

Sarah: Pass the chocolate.

Jade: Pass the peanuts.

Raven: Pass the popcorn and raisinets.

Onyx: PASS EVERYTHING!!!!!

*food and drinks are passed around as hyperness is starting to brew among the Insane Peanut Gallery as BM watches with a devilish smile. Sarah see's this and returns with a mischievous grin*

Chibi Black Magic/Chibi Sarah: Oh brother. Why me? I am stuck between this for the love of Kami/God. Wish me luck in calming them down from the meeting from hell. Send first aid. **Also due send in the doctors, I will be needing them and LOTS of aspirin.**

WARNING: Next part will hold that fight.

Chibi's: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *screaming*


End file.
